Stay Stay Stay
by candycat85
Summary: They fight sometimes, but he just thinks it's funny when she gets mad. She loves him and that's all that matters. Auslly. Song fic to "Stay Stay Stay" by Taylor Swift.


**A/N: Ok so I got in trouble for having copyrighted lyrics in this :c I guess having "Stay Stay Stay" on while you read this would help you understand it. Sorry for confusion. **

"God, you're impossible! Will you just listen to me for five seconds?!" I knew I would regret it as soon as i did it but my blood was boiling. I threw my phone at him. Hard. It hit him across the room. I don't know what I was expecting, but I was surprised to say the least. He didn't yell. He didn't get mad.

Instead he came and sat down next to me on the bed. I turned away from him. My hair fell like a curtain around my face. I was grateful that he couldn't see my tear-stained cheeks. He took my hand.

"I'm sorry." he said. "If it really means that much to you..I won't go.. "

"It's not about that...I want you to have fun." I said.

"I am having fun." he said. "I like hanging out with you."

He pushed my hair behind my ear and booped my nose. I laughed.

"Huh?" I heard him call from the bathroom.

"I said I think we should talk about it...cuz you can't leave a fight unresolved..." I realized how I sounded a bit pathetic now.

"Okay..let's talk." he said as he walked back in the room. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you wearing?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"You like?" He posed like he was on top of a trophy.

It was a football helmet, plain and simple. "That's my dad's." was the only thing I could get out while laughing.

"Did he win any trophies?" he asked.

I could only nod while laughing. "Are we gonna talk now?" I asked after he took it off.

"We can talk about whatever you want, babe." he said as he flopped onto the bed.

But it was too late. The feeling was gone. I couldn't even remember why I was mad. All I could think about was how cute he was.

"Austin, I'm being serious!" I said. I was glaring at him but he didn't seem affected.

"I am too!" he booped my nose. "I think you're beautiful..." he said.

I wanted to laugh. But I didn't. I didn't even smile.

"Are you even listening?" I asked.

"You look extra cute when you're mad." he said.

"Stop..it's not funny." I was laughing now. Why were we fighting? I don't remember now.

"It is funny..you have a cute mad face..." he said. I was laughing harder now. He wrapped his arms around me, with my arms still at my sides.

"I'm sorry." he said seriously. "It won't happen again."

What won't? Why was I mad? It always seemed this way. He'd make me so mad I'd swear it was gonna end. But it never did. He thought it was funny when I was mad. I'm just glad I can't remember why.

We were carrying the groceries inside. He was mad this time. It took a lot to get him mad at me, so I knew this was serious.

"Austin, I swear I don't." I said. These bags were heavy. I set mine down on the driveway. You kept going.

"Yea.." he said. Was that sarcastic? I huffed. I was exasperated. Also those bags took a lot out of me.

"I mean it, he was an ass. I don't miss him and I never will. You're ten times the guy he'll ever be." I said.

He paused. He turned back to me.

"Do you mean that?" he asked.

"Every word. He was just a taker...I couldn't ever have loved him or anyone else like I..love you." I said. Okay this was not the ideal time when you first say you're in love with someone.

He ran back and kissed me. Every word of forgiveness was in that kiss.

"I love you too, Ally." he said. He picked up my grocery bags and carried them all inside.

"I..I can't do it.." my voice came out all squeaky and quiet. He had his guitar on his back with the strap across his chest. We were backstage and everyone was waiting for us. For me. For me to man up, so to speak, and go out there. I've done it before and it felt amazing.

Fears take the worsts moments to relapse, don't they? Austin took my hands in his. He rubbed his thumbs along the tops of my hands.

"You can do this, I know you can. I'll be right there beside you..nothin' to worry about." he said. I looked into his eyes. He was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll be right there..you'll be amazing.." he said. I smiled.

"Okay..let's do it.." I said. I walked out on stage.

He bounced excitedly behind me. He was right beside me the whole time.

"What time is it?" he yawned. I checked my phone.

"Almost eleven." I said. He yawned again. It's contagious. I yawned too.

"I should go." He said. He grabbed his bag and stood up. I reached out from where I laid on my stomach on the bed. I grabbed his hand.

"Stay." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Stay..I love you please stay.." I didn't want to be in my house all alone.

"...Are you serious?" he asked. His voice went up higher and I knew he was surprised. I was too. I bit my lip nervously and blushed slightly.

"Yes.." I said. "You can stay here tonight..with me.." I said. He smiled and dropped his stuff. He crawled in bed next to me.

"I love you..and I'll be loving you for quite some time...cuz no one gets me like you do. And I just like hanging out with you" I said.

He smiled and laughed.

"I love you too..hey that sounds like good lyrics!" he said. I perked up.

"You're right.." we dabbled in melodies and lyrics for part of the night.

We...enjoyed each others company for the rest of the night.

The next morning I woke up when he laced his fingers with mine and said:

"I'll be loving you for quite some time too."


End file.
